


Символ памяти

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Глорфиндель и его мысли по поводу гондолинских мечей у гномов





	Символ памяти

Он пил воду, осторожно поднося ладони к губам, не проливая ни капли, и солнце раннего лета щедро заливало золотом его и его бело-пенного коня, пасшегося рядом. Эльф, его конь и весело бьющий, прозрачный родник резко контрастировали с темными сводами начинающегося Сумеречного леса, куда уходила дорога. Мало кто осмеливался срезать по ней путь, даже если приходилось огибать лес с севера, делая большой крюк, но этого путешественника гнало вперед то, что не признает преграды и сжигает все сомнения ума – его собственное сердце.  
Казалось, все прошлое осталось позади, перекипело и сгорело, оставив ему ясную улыбку и мудрость во взгляде, но один-единственный образ, созданный неловкими, обыденными словами маленького хоббита, возвращающегося домой – и он сорвался с места, не слушая вся и всех.  
Оркрист теперь сияет на могиле гнома Торина у Одинокой горы.  
Оркрист! Чудо из чудес, выглянувшее из пропасти времени, чтобы мелькнуть рядом с последним лордом Гондолина! Невозможная, невыносимая память о друге, в реальность которой он бы поверил и со слов Элронда, но Гендальф, о, этот всепонимающий Гендальф, читающий в феа Олорин – он сверкнул Гламдрингом Тургона в желто-красных лучах майского заката...  
Асфалот ласково ткнулся носом в щеку, и Глорфиндель вздрогнул, расплескивая воду, приходя в себя. Как давно он не забывался, уходя мыслями в прошлое!  
Он был сам не свой с тех пор, как вернувшись с объезда границ, услышал от Элронда, каким бесценным сокровищем, оказывается, обладали гостившие у них гномы. Он шутил с ними, чуть поддразнивал их, искренне желал удачи в их непростом затевании – и не знал, не знал, что перед самым отъездом они решат поведать Элронду о гоблинском кладе, отобранном у троллей. И о двух мечах, найденных там. Глорфиндель отдал бы все, что у него есть, лишь бы стоять тогда рядом с Элрондом и своими глазами узреть их. Но, увы, его там не было…  
О, какими горькими и гневными словами он осыпал Гендальфа, стоило ему вернуться и услышать Элронда! Седой маг, Глорфиндель мог бы поклясться в этом своим гербом, отлично знал, кому раньше принадлежали мечи. И отказал, отказал ему в его маленьком личном чуде! Ему не хватило двух недель дремы в гостеприимном Последнем Приюте, чтобы улыбнуться и поманить к себе эльфа, вся материальная память о прошлом которого покоилась на морском дне, и лишь бездумные течения нарушали ее покой! Остыв, лорд Дома Золотого Цветка, конечно, признал, что на то были и свои причины – мечи были частью секрета гномов, они могли бы не захотеть рассказать о найденной сокровищнице, а Гендальф не раскидывался налево-направо чужими тайнами.  
«Когда я увидел их, все песни той Эпохи зазвучали у меня в голове, – сказал тогда Элронд, – и громче всего там звучал твой голос. Доблестные мечи невозможно было не узнать, блеск и великолепие Гондолина встали передо мной, как наяву. Я мог бы предложить гномам любое другое оружие, сработанное ничуть не хуже, ибо искусство мастеров нолдор до сих пор живет в долине, но... Назови меня каким угодно глупцом, друг мой, но я почуял, что эти клинки жаждут жизни, сражений и побед над врагом! И поход на дракона – это лучшее, что может дать им Эпоха, если не считать Некроманта, погубившего Эрин Лас Гален. И, думаю, ты бы отправился с гномами, о доблестный Глорфиндель, чтобы иллюзорно разделить радость схватки с навеки ушедшими – через их мечи. Вот только гномы алчны, и их ведет жажда наживы, а не жажда освобождения, и хоть коль скоро их цель – избавиться от дракона на руинах Дейла, тебе не следует разделять с ними их путь. Я бы не посмел опорочить Гламдринг походом за златом предков, но, к счастью, он теперь принадлежит Гендальфу, а его пути хоть и непостоянны и непостижимы, но ведут к славе Валар. Будь терпелив, друг мой, и если Торин Дубощит станет достойным меча лорда Гондолина, то при успехе их задумки ничто не помешает тебе навестить их и оказать почести как Королю-под-Горой, так и его древнему мечу.»  
– Он забыл добавить – если дракон не возьмет под свою власть очередной трофей, – пробормотал Глорфиндель, потрепав Асфалота по гриве и запрыгивая в седло. – Какая была бы горькая ирония – вновь оказаться под драконьим игом!  
Ничто более не мешало ему въехать под сень деревьев, но он медлил. Дорога, резко исчезавшая в тени, и россказни о ужасах Мирквуда испугали немало путников, но не в этом было дело, хотя Глорфиндель был осведомлен, что все слухи – чистая правда, рассказанная выжившими, и что гораздо более страшных историй умерло вместе с невышедшими из некогда прекрасного леса. Если бы он только мог сказать, что опасение за собственную жизнь – причина его промедления...   
А не то, что, глядя в лесные глубины, у него начинала кружиться голоса и тени из прошлого всплывали за плечами, дыша холодом и будоража воспоминания, которые он считал похороненными в памяти до конца Арды.  
Эльф с усилием помотал головой и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись незнакомому лесу, двинулся вперед, не намереваясь сходить с тропы и захватив с собой достаточно еды и питья.  
  
Три дня до Зачарованной речки не принесли с собой никаких опасностей, лишь тени и шорох по обеим сторонам сужающейся тропинки. Пару раз Глорфинделю казалось, что он видел перед собой оленя или лису, но каждый раз это был морок или причудливо изогнувшийся силуэт дерева. Даже Асфалот волновался, когда они проезжали в облаке звенящей тишины, бьющей по ушам, и лишь звон бубенчиков Асфалота придавал лесу намек на жизнь. С углублением в лес такие периоды становились все чаще, но Глорфиндель , погруженный в раздумья, не обращал на них внимания.  
«Четыре Эпохи я прожил, и каждая прошла под знаком любви и горя. И чем сильнее была любовь и счастье, тем горше была цена за них, хотя ничто не могло сравниться с расплатой за блаженство Валинора – братоубийственными боями и отчаянием Хелькараксе. Мое сердце закалилось, и со всей прочностью закаленной стали прикипело к Тургону и белостенному Гондолину – и вышло все так, как вышло... Отблески Гил-Галада в Элронде – и я ни в какой миг не пожелал бы себе иных друзей и лордов. Но время, светящееся нашими славными делами и омраченное гибелью тех, кто был мне близок, позвало меня – и что мне делать теперь? О Эктелион, не счел бы ты жалким оставаться на почетном месте в мирном Имладрисе?.. Владыка Тургон, разве не желал бы ты своему мечу служить посланцу Валар, пока не свершится то, зачем он был послан в эти земли? Закрыт путь в Валинор, не окончены мои дела здесь – но о, как бы я желал вручить тебе воскресший из небытия Гламдринг, стоя на ступенях твоего дворца в Тирионе!»  
Дни шли за днями, конь и его всадник продвигались вперед, тенистые дубы сменили собой разлапистые буки, и каждый день что-то выковывал в непривычно погруженном в думы эльфе. В обычное время на его губах часто появлялась бы легкая улыбка, стоило лишь ему увидеть нечто интересное и невиданное ранее – а в Сумеречном лесу росло такое, что вызывало восторг и благоговейный ужас у любого инголмо. Временами Глорфиндель – неслыханное дело! – забывал есть и пить, сутками проводя в блаженном сне эльфов, где перед ним проходили картины исчезнувшего в веках Белого Города. Тогда Асфалот вставал на одном месте и ждал, пока его друг и товарищ вскоре не заметит, что они более не движутся, и, поблагодарив его, не примется за еду.   
И тогда, и позднее, если бы кто спросил Глорфинделя, каковой показалась ему поездка на пути к Одинокой Горе, он бы не смог ничего ответить. Даже разошедшееся вовсю лето, деловито стучащий молотками отстраивающийся Эсгарот и путь по воде к Дейлу не смогли вывести его из тусклого оцепенения, напоминавшего кокон вокруг превращающейся в бабочку гусеницы.  
  
И так случилось, что с восходом солнца первого дня осени Глорфиндель из Гондолина преклонил колени перед могилой Торина Дубощита, гнома, с которым его почти ничего не связывало при жизни, но чей курган волей судьбы стал на короткий миг центром его мира.  
– При нем Аркенстон и славный меч, а теперь еще и прославленный эльф пришел на поклон к нему, – заметил Балин, волею Дейна отправленный сопровождать эльфа. Он еще не забыл тепло Последнего Приюта и был рад увидеть Глорфинделя, хотя про себя подумал, что тот вовсе не так весел и солнечен, как ему помнилось. – Ему так и не удалось этим насладиться. – Не дождавшись ответа, он отошел в сторону и принялся ждать. Глорфиндель на долгие часы замер в одной позе, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова, оставив гнома лишь гадать, с чьими духами он ведет беседу, но с последним лучом солнца он порывисто встал и на миг прижался губами к усыпанной драгоценностями рукояти меча, и Балин мог бы покляться, что на глазах его блеснули слезы.  
– Вот и все, доблестный Балин, вот и закончилось мое паломничество, – проговорил Глорфиндель, отворачиваясь. – Надеюсь, я не выказал неуважение к павшему Королю-под-горой? Я печалюсь вместе с вами о его утрате, но, признаюсь, эхо давней дружбы погнало меня сюда, чтобы вновь увидеть меч своего друга. Моей печали больше шести тысяч лет, и это большой срок даже для эльфа. Но теперь у меня есть, что рассказать своему другу, когда я увижу его вновь – что я не забывал его все это время и узнал его клинок спустя почти три Эпохи.  
– Отменный металл, и послужит еще столько же, – отозвался Балин, обрадованный, что нашел отгадку странного приезда эльфа, и что она оказалась столь безобидной. – Право же, не понимаю, почему король лесных эльфов не оставил его себе.  
– Мне показалось, меч был добыт у троллей, – нахмурился Глорфиндель.  
– Да, добыт! И отобран королем, когда мы попали к нему в плен! Впрочем, то, что он привез меч на переговоры, делает ему честь, – признал гном. – Он был бы рад обнажить его в Битве Пяти Армий, но вот, не довелось. – И, подумав, добавил:   
– Зато обнажить его против людей и эльфов ему не довелось тоже.  
– Мой друг был бы рад это услышать, – впервые за много дней искренне и широко улыбнулся Глорфиндель. – Этот меч отныне и всегда будет известен как Оркрист Торина Дубощита, охраняющий крепость от врагов, и вся память будет именно такова, но... Вернувшись в Ривенделл, я возведу в укромном уголке фонтан с орнаментом, повторяющем узор на мече, и эльфийскими и гномьими рунами будет надпись, опоясывающая фонтан – о нелегком походе за памятью предков. Так что, как частица эльфийского навеки поселилась в гномьей крепости, так частица гномьего поселится в эльфийской.  
Промолвив это, эльф устремился к входу в Одинокую гору, и с каждой секундой походка его становилась легче и беззаботнее, словно груз тысячелетий отцепил от него свои цепкие лапы, признав, что есть те, над которым он не властен, и чей шаг будет легок даже по дороге в вечность.


End file.
